


HalloWeekend (30/10-1/11/2015)

by robs



Series: Drabble Events [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files, 悪魔のリドル | Akuma no Riddle | Riddle Story of Devil
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cap.1: Armin/Eren<br/>Cap.2: Tokaku/Haru<br/>Cap.3: Hiei & Kurama + Hiei & Yukina</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. armin/eren

**Author's Note:**

> [Qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/permalink/920265071383195/) la foto con fandom/ship/bromance/blablabla, prompt e fill di questo event.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin/Eren; modern!au - Armin ed Eren non si sono mai incontrati prima in università. Non si erano nemmeno incrociati una sola volta, almeno finché non sono obbligati a condividere il tavolino nel bar troppo affollato dell'università.

Armin si guarda intorno con irritazione, una mano stretta intorno al suo ordine e l'altra sulla tracolla che porta in spalla, alla ricerca di un tavolino libero. Odia avere la pausa tra due delle sue lezioni più importanti proprio all'ora di punta, e generalmente evita di frequentare il bar quando è così affollato, ma non ha alcuna intenzione di trascinarsi al suo appartamento per poi prendere un altro autobus entro mezz'ora e tornare al campus.  
Dopo qualche attimo nota una sedia vuota, davanti a un tavolino sfortunatamente già occupato da un ragazzo, e la voglia di sedersi è più forte di quella di non interagire con nessuno; e se l'aria poco amichevole dell'estraneo è un buon indizio, neanche lui avrà voglia di chiacchierare.  
"È libera?" chiede non appena è abbastanza vicino, piegando le labbra in quel sorriso che apparentemente ha il potere di far addolcire chiunque, e non è sorpreso quando il ragazzo annuisce dopo averlo guardato per qualche secondo; l'unica persona immune a quel sorriso che conosce è suo fratello, e anche lui a volte cede e lo accontenta dopo un battito di ciglia. Lo ringrazia senza cambiare espressione, prima di prendere posto e aprire la borsa per recuperare il manuale su cui ripassare l'ultima lezione; non ne ha bisogno, ha già studiato abbastanza il giorno prima, ma in genere è una buona scusa per non essere disturbato.

Eren non aveva alcuna intenzione di parlare con qualcuno, quando è entrato nel bar dell'università dopo essere stato strigliato per l'ennesima volta dal suo professore, ma il ragazzo che adesso ha davanti per qualche motivo gli sta facendo venir voglia di socializzare; non l'ha mai visto al campus, ed è curioso, ma il modo deciso con cui l'altro ha aperto il suo libro dopo essersi seduto gli ha fatto capire che non vuole essere disturbato. Magari prima di andarsene riuscirà a scoprire almeno il suo nome.


	2. tokaku/haru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokaku/Haru, la prima volta che Tokaku insegna a Haru il coltello.

Sono sole nella proprietà di famiglia degli Azuma, la prima volta che Haru le chiede di insegnarle a maneggiare e lanciare i coltelli; Tokaku non è particolarmente entusiasta al prospetto di metterle in mano un'arma, sotto sotto spaventata dall'idea di non esserle più utile, ma è consapevole che sia importante che l'altra impari a proteggersi da sola e non esita più di qualche minuto prima di acconsentire. La disturba sapere di non poter essere sempre con lei a difenderla in caso di pericolo, ma è ancora un sicario ed è impossibile essere costantemente al suo fianco.  
Non può negare di essere divertita dai continui tentativi falliti di Haru, però; sembra che la giovane Ichinose sia completamente negata nell'utilizzo della sua arma preferita.  
"Devi tenerlo così," dice, premuta contro la sua schiena per modificare la sua presa, con i capelli dell'altra che le fanno il solletico al naso; le dita di Haru sono rilassate, non resistono quando le muove nel posto giusto, e Tokaku sorride perché può quasi vedere la sua espressione concentrata, ha passato così tanto tempo con lei che può quasi fiutare la sua determinazione. "Adesso prendi la mira," continua, circondandole con dita delicate il polso mentre alza un poco il suo braccio, e per un attimo stringe l'altra mano sul suo fianco morbido per incoraggiarla; si allontana di un passo, ancora alle sue spalle, studiando la sua postura con occhio critico, e annuisce nel constatare che è buona. "Respira come ti ho mostrato, rilassati, e quando sei pronta, lancia," ordina, incrociando le braccia sul petto mentre attende in silenzio.  
La ragazza rimane ferma nella stessa posizione per qualche minuto, preparandosi, e Tokaku non riesce a trattenere una breve risata quando finalmente la vede lanciare; non ha bisogno di guardare il bersaglio per sapere che l'ha mancato, e in ogni caso il broncio sulle labbra dell'altra glielo farebbe comunque capire.  
"Haru è una frana," la sente borbottare, con un tono quasi petulante e parlando come d'abitudine di sé in terza persona, e Tokaku sta ancora sorridendo quando la vede voltarsi verso di lei.  
"È la prima lezione," le ricorda, posandole ancora una volta una mano sul fianco e tirandola piano a sé per baciarle le labbra; è ancora strano farlo, sapere di poterlo fare e permettersi questo piccolo piacere, ma Haru non esita a circondarle il collo con le braccia e rispondere con entusiasmo alla sua tenerezza. "E dopotutto ci sono io a proteggerti, non c'è fretta," aggiunge quando allontana un poco il viso, sorridendo di riflesso nel vederla piegare le labbra.  
"Haru è fortunata ad avere Tokaku-san al suo fianco," sussurra soltanto, la gratitudine evidente come sempre nella sua voce, prima di premere ancora una volta la bocca contro la sua.


	3. hiei & kurama - hiei & yukina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiei & Yukina. Di quella volta che era stato ad un passo dal rivelarle di essere suo fratello.

Ogni volta che vede Kurama trafficare con le sue piante per creare chissà quale intruglio, Hiei si ricorda della prima e unica volta in cui gli aveva per sbaglio fatto da cavia; il suo partner era all'università per assistere a una delle sue inutili lezioni, e aveva lasciato la sua ultima creazione sul tavolo della cucina, in una ciotola, e Hiei si era accorto della sua presenza soltanto dopo averla fatta cadere a terra, distratto ed esausto dopo l'ennesimo combattimento di allenamento contro Mukuro, non abbastanza lucido per capire di cosa si trattava.  
Si era tagliato mentre raccoglieva i cocci senza fare attenzione, e una goccia del contenuto della ciotola a pezzi aveva toccato la minuscola ferita sul suo dito.  
Ricorda di aver aspettato il ritorno di Kurama per qualche ora, coricato sul suo divano e lottando contro la stanchezza, e aver poi deciso di fare visita al tempio di Genkai nella speranza di incontrare Yukina e approfittare del suo potere di guaritrice e rimettersi in sesto (Mukuro gli aveva rifiutato le solite cure post combattimento come punizione per qualcosa che ormai ha dimenticato); avrebbe dovuto rendersi conto di avere un problema già in quel momento, dato che ha sempre preferito evitare il più possibile sua sorella per non rischiare di rivelarle il suo segreto, ma era abbastanza fuori di sé da non pensarci.  
Ricorda il panico che l'aveva quasi sopraffatto nell'accorgersi di essere più loquace del solito quando le stava raccontando vari episodi della sua vita nel Makai, cose di cui solo Mukuro e Kurama erano a conoscenza, e il sollievo quando proprio quest'ultimo si era presentato al tempio un attimo prima che dicesse a Yukina del suo passato con il gruppo di banditi che l'aveva trovato quand'era un neonato, rivelandole così la sua vera identità; l'espressione sul viso del suo partner era un misto di divertimento e preoccupazione, e c'era voluto solo un secondo per capire che era stato lui a causare in qualche modo la sua totale perdita di filtri nel parlare.  
"A volte vorrei poter ricevere le informazioni che desidero senza doverle estorcere con la forza. È divertente, certo, ma in certe situazioni preferirei evitare di perdere tempo," gli aveva detto dopo averlo riportato nel suo appartamento, spiegandogli la natura dell'intruglio colpevole di avergli sciolto troppo la lingua e dandogli l'antidoto per combattere l'effetto di quella specie di siero della verità.  
"Non lasciare più niente del genere in giro," ricorda di avergli ordinato, ricevendo un'occhiata irritata in risposta.  
"Non andare in giro a rompere le mie cose," aveva ribattuto, prima di sorridere soddisfatto. "Almeno adesso ho la certezza che funzioni."


End file.
